Mágikus védelem
by mrsppiton
Summary: SS/HG Életem első írása. Hermione és Piton rá vannak kényszerítve egy olyan dologra, amit egyikük sem akar. Vagy mégis?


Hermione belépett az igazgatói szobába.  
>Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort igazgatója a fotelban ült, mellette Perselus Piton és Minerva McGalagony állt.<br>- Hermione, legyen erős - mondta a boszorkány.  
>- Itt az idő! - Dumbledore komor hangon szólalt meg. - A megegyezés alapján azonnal össze kell házasodnotok. Perselust ma megtámadták, és maga is bármikor sorra kerülhet Miss Granger.<br>- Professzor! Jól van? Mit tettek magával? - A lány érezte, hogy könnyek lepik el a szemét, ahogy közelebb ment, hogy megérintse a bájital tanár kezét.  
>Perselus nem válaszolt a kérdésre.<br>- Kezdjen készülődni! Az Odúba megyünk - mondta hidegen, és kiviharzott a szobából.  
>Hermione még mindig nem tudta felfogni, hogy ennyire felgyorsultak az események.<br>- De mi lesz a barátaimmal, a szüleimmel? Őket hogy fogjuk értesíteni?  
>- A barátait most értesíti a többi házvezető tanár. A szülei, nos, ők nem vehetnek részt az eseményen - mondta McGalagony professzor.<br>Mikor látta a lány megtört tekintetét, megszorította a kezét.  
>- Maga is tudja, hogy így sokkal nagyobb biztonságban vannak. Mi a szülei helyett is szülei leszünk ezen az öhm... emlékezetes napon - Az utolsó két szónál rosszalló pillantást vetett Dumbledore-ra.<br>- Nincs más választásunk Minerva. Harry után a legnagyobb veszélyben Perselus és Hermione van. Mióta Voldemort megtudta, hogy ők ketten megsemmisítették három horcruxát, megszállottan üldözi őket. Az esküvő révén viszont mágikus védelem köti össze őket. A barátai már úton vannak, maga Perselussal fog menni. Fél óra múlva indulnak. Legyen erős, Miss Granger! - mondta az ősz igazgató.  
>- Jöjjön velem Hermione, összepakolunk - bátorította McGalagony.<br>A lány még utoljára belenézett az igazgató tengerkék szemébe: az mély megértést tükrözött. Hermione üres tekintettel távozott a szobából. Dumbledore felállt a fotelból, és egy mosdókagyló szerű edényhez lépett.  
>- Ez a nap máris rengeteg eseményt hozott magával. Vajon mi jöhet még? - mormogta eltöprengve, miközben pálcáját a halántékához érintetve beleöntötte az újdonsült emléket a merengőbe.<br>Miközben Hermione és McGalagony a klubhelyiség felé mentek, a lány megszólalt:  
>- Köszönöm, hogy mindenben számíthatok magára McGalagony professzor. Elmondhatatlanul hálás vagyok, hogy ilyen megértő a helyzetemmel kapcsolatban. De ezt az utat nekem kell megtennem. Egyedüllétre van szükségem, szeretnék egymagam összepakolni - mondta Hermione. - Remélem nem haragszik! - tette gyorsan hozzá.<br>- Megértem, Hermione. Emellett pedig csodálom, hogy ilyen erős ezekben a pillanatokban. Nem sok  
>hasonló korú lány megy át azon, amin maga. Az esküvőn találkozunk - búcsúzott a boszorkány.<br>Hermione belépett a klubhelységbe, ami szerencsére üres volt, mert délután révén mindenkinek órája volt. Felment a szobájába, egy pálcaintéssel összepakolta a holmiját, kivéve egyetlen dolgot. A ruha ott függött a szekrényében, még sosem volt rajta. Azt hitte nem lesz rá szüksége. Most alig bírt ránézni, mégis megtette. Hófehér, egyszerű szabású pánt nélküli selyemruha. Akárkié lehetne. De ezt neki kell felvenni, a saját esküvőjére egy olyan férfinak, aki nem is szereti őt. Gondolataiból az ajtó halk nyikorgása zökkentette ki. Rögtön felismerte Ginny Weasley vörös hajzuhatagát.  
>- Hermione!<br>Mást nem is kellett mondania. Átölelte barátnőjét, aki akkor már nem bírta visszatartani könnyeit.  
>- Ezt egyszerűen nem hiszem el! Harryék is meg vannak döbbenve, ölelésüket küldik. Nekem megengedték, hogy itt maradjak veled, amíg elkészülsz. A többiek már mind az Odúban vannak, megerősítik a védelmet.<br>- Kik vannak ott?  
>- Lássuk csak... Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, anyáék, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur - sorolta Ginny. - Na meg persze a tanárok: Flitwick, Bimba, Dumbledore és McGalagony akkor indultak, amikor feljöttem hozzád. Én és Hagrid visszük a csomagjaidat. Szóval mindenki ott van. Vagyis… Hallottam, hogy a szüleid... Annyira sajnálom, de mi melletted leszünk! - a lány egy pillanatra elhalkult. - Találkoztál már vele?<br>- Igen. Megtámadták, ezért nem várhat az esküvő. Annyira borzalmasan megijedtem, amikor meghallottam, hogy valami baja esett. De ő hideg és elutasító volt, mint általában.  
>- Hermione, mit érzel igazából Perselus Piton iránt?<br>A lány a kint kavargó hópelyheket nézte, miközben megszólalt:  
>- Azt hiszem, szeretem, bár ezt eddig a pillanatig magamnak sem vallottam be. Azt viszont tudom, hogy bármire képes lennék érte. Kész vagyok a pakolással. Levinnéd a csomagomat Hagridnak? Nekem Piton professzorral kell mennem. Vigyázzatok magatokra. Ott találkozunk! - ölelte meg barátnőjét.<br>A professzor alagsori szobájához vezető út kihalt volt. Lehajtott fejjel ment, nem törődött semmivel.  
>- Hát nincs már visszaút? - A lágy hang forrása előtte volt. Felkapta a fejét, és megpillantotta Perselus Pitont.<br>A professzor erős arcvonásai most valami hihetetlennek tűnő gyengédséget tükröztek.  
>- A legvadabb álmaimban sem gondoltam, hogy erre valaha szükség lesz. Gondolom sejti, hogy elviselhetetlen élet vár magára mellettem, hiszen magam is elviselhetetlen alak vagyok. Ezt jól kifogta, és kifogtam én is. A tudálékos kis griffendéles. Bevallom, a hátam közepére sem kívánom magát, nemhogy az életembe.<br>- Ne aggódjon, én sem magát! Inkább öklendeznék meztelen csigát, minthogy magával éljem le az életemet! - fortyogott a boszorkány.  
>- Pedig a jelenlegi helyzet szerint kénytelen lesz. Túlságosan fel van vágva a nyelve, Granger. Jól jegyezze meg, egyelőre a tanára vagyok.<br>- Bárcsak örökre az maradna! - sikította dühösen Hermione, miközben a könnyeit próbálta letörölni.  
>Perselus látta, hogy túl messzire ment. Nem akart igazán fájdalmat okozni a lánynak, bár ezt magának is alig merte bevallani. A horcruxok keresése miatt sokat voltak együtt, és egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy nem bír ki egy napot sem a lány társasága nélkül. De Perselus Piton nagy önfegyelemmel rendelkezett, és tökéletesen el tudta rejteni az érzéseit, így senki nem gyanakodott semmire, még maga Granger sem. Most viszont annyira közel érezte magát a lányhoz, mint még soha.<br>Megfogta a karját, és magához húzta. Hermionénak elkerekedett a szeme, miközben a fekete szempárba nézett. A férfi szája vészesen közeledett az övéhez, közben szorosan ölelte. Ebben a pillanatban megszólalt a szünetet jelző csengő. Mindketten tudták, hogy másodperceken belül ezernyi diák fogja elözönleni a folyosókat.  
>Hermione kiszabadította magát a férfi öleléséből, és közönyös hangon megszólalt:<br>- Indulhatunk? El fogunk késni - ezzel ellentmondást nem tűrő lépésekkel megindult a tölgyfa ajtó felé.  
>Amint kiléptek az ajtón, megcsapta őket a decemberi hideg. A hó nagy pelyhekben hullott, néhány diák a tavon korcsolyázott, egyesek hócsatáztak és látszott, hogy senkinek nincs nagyobb problémája az aktuális házi feladaton kívül. Csendben tették meg a birtokról kivezető utat. Mikor kiléptek a birtok kapuján, ahol már hoppanálhattak, Piton megszólalt:<br>- Kapaszkodjon a karomba, Granger!  
>- Erre semmi szükség, nyáron letettem a hoppanálási vizsgát, természetesen kitűnő eredménnyel.<br>- Másra nem is számítottam - húzta el gúnyosan a száját a professzor. – Mondja, nagy erőfeszítésébe kerülne, ha egyszer az életben azt tenné, amit kérnek magától, esetleg úgy gondolja, hogy maga felsőbbrendűbb a saját tanáránál?  
>Hermione most az egyszer elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést. A száztornyú kastélyt nézte,<br>mely hét év alatt az otthonává vált. Tudta, hogy nem örökre búcsúzik. A biztonságot nyújtó kastély  
>addig az otthona lesz, amíg le nem győzik a Sötét Nagyurat. A fokozott veszély miatt az összes diák<br>önvédelmet tanul, mind elméleti, mind gyakorlati részben. A tanítás csak Voldemort halála után  
>folytatódhat úgy, mint régen. Mégis fájt neki az elválás, hiszen nem tudta mi vár rá.<br>- Indulhatunk - mondta Hermione, és belekapaszkodott leendő férje karjába.

*************************************************  
>- Itt vannak! - kiáltott fel Sirius, miközben eléjük sietett, hogy üdvözölje őket. – Hermione! Annyira örülök, hogy látlak. Remélem jól vagy a körülmények ellenére - ölelte meg a lányt. Pillantása Pitonra esett.<br>- Szervusz Pipogyusz.  
>- Mi van Black, kaptál egy szabadnapot a dementoroktól? - fogott kezet régi ellenségével Perselus.<br>A közös harc kibékítette őket, bár egyikük sem hagyott ki egy alkalmat sem, hogy bosszantsák egymást.  
>Hermione eközben belépett az Odúba, ahol nagy volt a zűrzavar.<br>Halmokban álltak a finomabbnál finomabb ételek és a gyönyörű díszes edények.  
>Azonban amikor belépett, minden fej felé fordult, a következő pillanatban pedig Molly Weasley ölelésében találta magát.<br>- Hermione, kis drágám! Te ne aggódj semmi miatt. Minden tökéletes lesz! Végül is ilyen nap csak egyszer van az életben, még akkor is, ha a ti esetetekben nem hagyományos esküvőről van szó. Fred! George! Nem megmondtam, hogy tüntessétek el a rókázó rágcsát? Egyáltalán nem értem, mit találtok viccesnek rajta! - szólt rosszallóan fiaira, akik éppen azon mesterkedtek, hogy az említett édességet belecsempésszék a vaníliás pudingba.  
>- Anya, ne aggódj, csak vicceltünk. Hermione, nászajándékként minden termékünkből kaptok egy nagy csomaggal - kacsintott George.<br>- Ne haragudj, nem akarjuk tönkretenni a nagy napodat- mondta komolyan Fred.  
>- Higgyétek el, most van a legnagyobb szükségem a vidámságra, fiúk - mosolygott megtörten Hermione. - Hol vannak a többiek?<br>Molly sejtelmesen mosolygott.  
>- Kint díszítenek, de oda nem mehetsz, meglepetés lesz. Majd én idehívom neked Harryt és Ront. A<br>többieknek dolgozni kell, mert nem végzünk soha. Te várj meg itt, kedveském! - ezzel kisietett a hátsó kertbe.  
>Pár perccel később belépett a konyhába Harry és Ron.<br>- Csakhogy itt vagy! Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezték szinte egyszerre.  
>- Nagyon tartok ettől az eseménytől, de tudom, hogy csak így kerülhetünk védelem alá. Így is bánthatnak a halálfalók, vagy maga Voldemort, de a mágikus kötés miatt kisebb eséllyel.<br>- Mi tényleg igyekszünk, hogy így is szép legyen ez a fontos nap az életedben - ölelte át Ron.  
>- Tudom, és elképesztően hálás vagyok ezért mindenkinek. Én csak... nem akarom,hogy minden más legyen - mondta elcsukló hangon.<br>- Semmi nem lesz más, Hermione! Mi ugyanúgy itt leszünk melletted, ugyanúgy járunk majd órákra a Roxfortban, és úgy fogunk élni, mint a többiek - fogta meg a kezét Harry.  
>- Azzal a különbséggel,hogy ezentúl Mrs. Pitonnak fogunk szólítani - vigyorgott Ron.<br>- Jaj, fiúk! Köszönöm, hogy vagytok nekem! - ölelte át mindkettőjüket Hermione.  
>Mikor kibontakoztak az ölelésből, Ginny lépett a konyhába.<br>- Hermione, gyere készülődni - fogta meg barátnője kezét.  
>Felvezette a szobájába, ahol már sokan várták. Tonks, Luna és Fleur bíztatóan mosolyogtak rá, az ágyra terítve pedig ott volt a ruha.<br>- Én majd segítek kifesteni áz áhrcodat - mosolygott Fleur.  
>- Köszönöm Fleur. Én erre most nem vagyok képes magamtól - ereszkedett le egy székre Hermione.<br>A lányok is kivették a részüket a feladatból, és mikor kész lettek Hermione felvette az esküvői ruhát. Még várt néhány percet, erőt gyűjtött, majd kisétált a paraván mögül.  
>- Gyönyörű vagy! - mondta Tonks és Luna.<br>- A vén denev...Piton professzor szerencsés,hogy te leszel a felesége - bíztatta Ginny.  
>- Vous regardez merveilleusement! Hermione, náhgyon szhép vagy - lelkendezett Fleur.<br>Kopogtattak az ajtón. Sirius lépett be.  
>- Indulnunk kell. Tudom, nem lehetnek itt a szüleid, ezért ha szükséged van valakire, aki az oltárhoz kísér... – kezdte a férfi.<br>- Sirius! Mást el sem tudnék képzelni erre a feladatra. Köszönöm! - karolt a férfiba Hermione. – Itt az idő, menjünk.  
>A lépcsőn lefelé menet a lányt az ájulás környékezte, attól félt legurul a lépcsőn, de Sirius is érezte ezt, ezért erősen tartotta. Mögöttük a négy koszorúslány lépkedett izgatottan.<br>A hátsó kerthez vezető ajtónál Sirius megállt.  
>- Biztos akarod Hermione? Még meggondolhatod magadat. Tudom, nincs más választásotok, és azt is, hogy valójában Piton nem rossz ember, de ez egy életre szól. A mágikus házasságok nem olyanok, mint a mugliházasságok. Nálunk nem lehet csak úgy elválni. A kötelék örökre összeköt.<br>- Tudom Sirius, de nincs más választásom - mondta csöndesen a lány.  
>- Megértem. Mi pedig mindig melletted leszünk, bármi is történjék - szorította meg a kezét.<br>Elindultak a kertbe. Halk zene szólt, és a tél ellenére egyáltalán nem volt hideg a mágikus fűtésnek köszönhetően. A kert olyan volt, mint egy valóra vált álom. Az érintetlen fehér hó egyenletesen terült el a talajon, fehér selyemszalagok díszítettek mindent és szelíd tündérmanók repkedtek a levegőben, ám a látvány egyáltalán nem volt giccses.  
>A padsorok között elvonulva mindenki őt nézte. Látta Dumbledore professzort, Harryt, Ront, Dracot, aki átállt az ő oldalukra, és barátok lettek, Hagrid aggódó arcát, Mr. és Mrs. Weasley meghatott tekintetét. Mindegyikük szeme melegséget tükrözött. Mikor már csak pár lépésre voltak a fehér selyemterítővel letakart oltárszerűségtől, erőt vett magán, végre előre pillantott, és meglátta őt. Perselus Piton vonzóbb volt, mint valaha. Fekete szmokingot viselt, haja puhán keretezte arcát. Bár egyáltalán nem volt riasztó jelenség Hermione számára, mégis úgy érezte, a pillantásától összecsuklik. Valahogy mégis odaértek a professzorhoz, akinek Sirius átadta Hermionét. A zene még mindig szólt, Piton pedig hirtelen megfogta Hermione kezét. A mozdulat lágy volt, mégis erős, Hermione pedig biztonságban érezte magát így, hogy a keze a professzor kezében volt.<br>Ekkor megszólalt az oltár másik oldalán álló apró termetű kobold:  
>- A sors egymásnak szánja azokat, kiket összeköt a szerelem. Ezért vagyok hát itt, hogy összeadjam ezt a nőt, és ezt a férfit. Hermione Jane Granger, elfogadod férjedül Perselus Tobias Pitont és fogadod, hogy osztozol vele minden rosszban, és minden jóban?<br>Néma csend telepedett a kertre.  
>Hermione érezte, hogy mindenki őt nézi. De nem azzal törődött. Belenézett a fekete szempárba, amit nem tudott megfejteni soha. Nem tudta milyen érzések dúlnak Pitonban. Azt viszont tudta, hogy a professzor még mindig fogja a kezét, és ez melegséggel töltötte el.<br>- Igen, fogadom - mondta a lány.  
>A kobold megköszörülte a torkát.<br>- Perselus Tobias Piton, elfogadod feleségedül Hermione Jane Grangert és ígéred, hogy osztozol vele minden rosszban és minden jóban?  
>- Igen, ígérem- mondta gyorsan Piton, mintha félne, hogy ha nem mondja ki azonnal, akkor meggondolja magát.<br>- A mágikus kötelék ettől a perctől fogva összeköt benneteket, elszakíthatatlanul. Perselus, megcsókolhatod a feleségedet.  
>Hermione ettől a pillanattól félt a legjobban. Még így, a szerettei körében is kínos volt neki a helyzet. Hiszen mindenki tudta, hogy ez egy érdekházasság - a szertartást levezető koboldon kívül.<br>Tudta, nem várhatja el a professzortól, hogy annyi tanár és rendtag előtt ezt kelljen tennie, csak mert ez a szokás. Elengedte volt tanára kezét.  
>- Igazából az a helyzet, hogy ez nem olyan esküvő... - mondta a koboldnak lesütött szemmel.<br>- Ezt meg hogy értsem? Az esküt egy csókkal kell megpecsételni! - sipította a kobold.  
>Hermione gyorsan odahajolt a professzorhoz, és a szájához érintette a száját egy pillanatra. Ám Perselus megfogta a karját, magához húzta, és lecsapott az ajkaira. Nem törődött a külvilággal, a meglepődött násznéppel, a boldog sikkantásokkal, ahogyan Hermionét sem érdekelte már más. Perselus ölelése heves volt, védelmező, a csókja lágy, mégis szenvedélyes.<br>Ám mindez csak egy pillanatig tartott, mikor elengedte a lányt semmi szenvedély nem látszott már rajta. Hermione meglepődött a hirtelen érzelemváltozás láttán, de próbálta semleges arccal fogadni a hirtelen váltást.  
>Ekkor Dumbledore szólásra emelkedett:<br>- Gratulálunk az ifjú párnak! Ez egy új élet kezdete mindkettőtök számára. A gratulációk után fáradjunk át az asztalokhoz. Mollyék csodálatos lakomát készítettek Hermione és Perselus tiszteletére. Ritkán tehetjük meg, hogy ezekben a nehéz időkben mulassunk. Érezzük hát jól magunkat! - mosolygott az igazgató.  
>A gratulálók özönleni kezdtek feléjük. Miután az utolsó gratuláció is elhangzott, Hermione és Perselus közösen felvágták a tortájukat.<br>Pohárcsilingelés hallatszott, Draco szólásra emelkedett:  
>- Engedjétek meg, hogy én mondjak köszöntőt az ifjú párnak - kezdte a fiú. - Mindenki tudja, mennyire hálás vagyok a keresztapámnak azért, hogy segített jó útra térni és segített abban is, hogy a Rend tagjai elfogadjanak, és ne úgy tekintsenek rám, mint az ellenségre. Perselusnak is meg kellett járnia ezt az utat, hiszen tizenkilenc évvel ezelőtt ő is megbánta minden bűnét, és átállt a Rend oldalára, hogy segíthessen, főleg egy bizonyos embernek. Lily Pottert annak idején megbántotta, de ezt kiváltotta azzal, hogy az élete árán kémkedett a Nagyúrnak. Harryt pedig többször is az élete árán védte. Hermione nagyon jó barátom, remélem, tudod Perselus, hogy mekkora jutalmat kaptál az ő személyében. Emeljük poharunkat az ifjú párra!<br>- Perselusra és Hermionéra! - emelte mindenki magasba a poharát.  
>Elkezdődött a tánc. Először csak néhányan táncoltak, végül mindenki elvegyült a tömegben. Perselus viszont eltűnt. Hermione hiába kereste, sehol sem találta. Egy idő után úgy döntött nem törődik vele, elfogadta a tánc felkéréseket, és örült, hogy a barátaival lehet.<br>Kicsivel később, mikor márt kimerült a tánctól, elment a kert hátsó végébe, hogy töltsön magának egy frissítőt. Már épp töltött volna, amikor egy selyemsál tekeredett a szeme köré.  
>- Mi ez? Nem látok semmit! Ki csinálja ezt? Ez nem vicces! Segítség! - kiáltotta dühösen.<br>Ekkor valaki a karjaiba fogta, és elindult vele. Hirtelen szorító érzés fogta el, hoppanáltak. Hermione megrémült.  
>- Maga egy halálfaló? Én mától Perselus Piton felesége vagyok. Már biztos keres minket! Ha megtalálja magát, olyan rontást küld önre, hogy örülhet, ha az életben még lábra tud állni! - kiabálta a lány. Eközben ajtónyikorgást hallott, beléptek egy házba. Az illető elindult vele egy lépcsőn felfelé. Mikor felértek, bevitte egy szobába, ahol végre engedte, hogy a saját lábára álljon. Azonban a szemén lévő kendőt nem tudta leszedni, nyilván mágikusan volt rögzítve, ezért fel is hagyott a próbálkozással.<br>Az idegen magához húzta, elkezdte simogatni a testét, és csókolni a nyakát.  
>- Figyelmeztetem, nekem férjem van! Akármikor betoppanhat, ahogy a többi rendtag is, akik mind ott vannak az esküvőmön. Valaki már biztos észrevette, hogy eltűntem. Percek kérdése, és itt lesz Perselus, hallja? Hagyja abba! Nem tudom mit hallott, számomra ez az esküvő nem volt kényszer, én.. én nem akarom, hogy más ezt tegye velem, szeretem a Perselust tiszta szívemből, még akkor is, ha ő ki nem állhat engem! - tört ki Hermionéból a vallomás, nem is annyira az idegennek, mint inkább magának.<br>A férfi a lány mögé lépett, és egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a kendőt a Hermione szeméről. A lány néhányat pislogott, aztán meglátta a rengeteg gyertyát melyek a fényt adták, és a hatalmas ágyat.  
>Megfordult, és a háta mögött meglátta elrablóját.<br>- Sosem vallottam volna be neked. Ha nincs az esküvő, akkor a sírba vittem volna az érzéseimet irántad úgy, hogy neked még csak sejtésed sem lett volna róla. Féltettelek, jobban, mint az életemet. Tudtam, hogy mi történne, ha a halálfalók vagy a Nagyúr rájönne, hogy van valaki az életemben, aki mindennél fontosabb számomra. Ha veled történt volna valami, azt nem éltem volna túl. Ezért volt a zord külső, és a rideg elutasítás. Az utolsó pillanatig reménykedtem, hogy nem kell hozzám jönnöd, mert te jobbat érdemelsz nálam, és nem voltam biztos az érzéseidben sem. Habár számtalanszor közel kerültünk egymáshoz, sosem történt semmi. De amikor az esküvőn megcsókoltalak, viszonoztad, és az imént mondtad, hogy szeretsz. Vak voltam, de már tudom, hogy van még egy esélyem az élettől.  
>Közelebb lépett a lányhoz, és olyan boldognak látta őt, mint még soha. Kezébe fogta az arcát, és hevesen megcsókolta.<br>- Szeretlek, Hermione. Jobban mindenkinél - vallotta be Perselus Piton.


End file.
